Real Catástrofe
by Qu3choCullen
Summary: El nombre lo dice... a través de los capis, se darán cuenta de lo que pasa, les recuerdo que no todo será humor... espero que les guste! Saludos! Baii!


Estaba una fila muy larga en esa apestosa alcantarilla, sentía que Jacob estaba cerca… pero no era así. Edward estaba a mi lado, daba saltitos de alegría mientras se sostenía de mi brazo.

-¿Bella, no estás emocionada?

-Si ¡Yupi!- dije sarcásticamente.

Extrañamente Aro nos había convocado a casi todos los vampiros a una reunión secreta en el palacio Volturi. Allí estaban casi todos los que conocía, más aparte, uno que otro chismoso, fisgón, paparazzo, oídos de oreja, pero en fin, ahí estaban los de Denali, no los veía, simplemente, los ví en el lobby de la alcantarilla.

-¿Qué querrá Aro esta vez?

-No lo sé, pero por alguna extraña razón, estoy excitado.

-Pégame- le dije

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Por preguntona…

Soltó un bufido

Pronto escuché una reja que se abría, supuse que era aquella mohosa de la entrada, tan ricos y sin mantenimiento…

-Me pregunto si Gianna ya será de nuestra especie- dijo Edward emocionado

-¿Sabes algo amor?

-¿Qué mi Bella hermosa?

-NO ME IMPORTA…

-¿Apuestas?

-10 usd a que no.

-10 usd a que sí

Pronto entramos uno a uno al palacio, éramos demasiados en la sala de espera, la música del elevador me gustó, era Paramore, tengo una extraña sensación que esa canción salió en una peli de vampiros inspirada en un best-seller, pero no me importa, es pura falsedad lo que dicen en esos libros…

Sonreí malignamente al llegar a la otra sala de espera donde estaba Gianna, con ojos verdes, según recuerdo, sino, eran pupilentes… pero era casi igual de fea de cómo la recordaba.

-Fea…- dije en un hilo de voz

-¿Perdón Bella?

-Nada Edward…- contesté –Metiche…- me dije a mí misma

-Te escuche.

-Ooops… ¬¬

Por fin entramos a la sala de conferencias del palacio, había muchas sillas decoradas con oro…seguramente falso, pero ya que… y hasta el frente, un estrado con cortinas rojas cerradas, aun extremo Jane y Alec.

Tomé asiento al lado de Edward, bueno, él a mi lado, y los demás Cullen por… no me importa, no estaba de buenas.

Se abrieron las cortinas y apareció Aro… ¡Yupi! ¬¬

Edward empezó a aplaudir como niño pequeño cuando un empleado de su casa usa una botarga de Mickey Mouse y le da un regalo, y se ilusiona y emociona por ello. Lo hubiera aceptado, claro, si no hubiera sido él el único aplaudiendo en toda la sala.

-Los he reunido aquí, para las más recientes clases de Cómo ser Vampiro.

Aro vestía de blanco, y extrañamente no se perdía con su ropa…

También parecía que había adquirido un tono más rosita en la cara… extraño… pero ya que.

-¿Pueden ver todos mi nuevo tono de piel?

-SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI!- Dijo Edward

Le di un codazo en el abdomen.

-Pues es la nueva marca de cosméticos que usaremos para pasar aún más desapercibidos…

-Ohhhhhhhh- Dijo Edward, de nuevo, el único en la sala haciendo expresiones.

-Ven aquí Kate, lo probaremos contigo…

-¿Yo?

-Si, el producto está registrado y autorizado por la confederación de vampíros anónimos, osea yo.

Kate puso una cara de negación mientras subía al estrado.

-Le aplico una pequeña porción del maquillaje, y listo.

Se vió una nube de humo rosita, Kate empezó a toser, y al parecer, le daban ataques, extraños ataques…

Aro empezó a soltar risas nerviosas, y tronó los dedos, al momento Félix y Demetri acudieron para llevarse a Kate por detrás del escenario.

-Uuuuuhhh- dijo Edward, de nuevo, en tono de dolor, Jane lo vió, y rápidamente lo cubrí con mi escudo… solo por ser mi esposo… pero ya lo necesitaba…

Se escuchó un alarido de Félix y Demetri, al parecer Kate utilizo su poder en ellos, se paró y corrió sola hasta chocar con las cortinas traseras y desgarrarlas, éstas se cayeron y se empezaron a incendiar, Aro bajó del estrado gritando de horror, y todos empezaron a salir atemorizados.

-¡NO OLVIDEN SUS PRODUCTOS, 1.50$ CADA UNO!

De pronto el incendio arraso con la mesa de productos y Aro soltó un bufido.

Para colmo, Edward seguía aplaudiendo, como si fuera el show de fuegos artificiales de Disney por la noche, lo jalé de la manga derecha, hasta salir de la sala.

Félix y Demetri salieron también de la sala en busca de extintores, y regresaron a la sala de juntas…

*ruidos de extintor*

-¡A mí no estúpidos!- gritó Aro.

Aro salió resignado de la sala con una capa blanca que parecía nieve, al parecer, el extintor tenía la culpa.

Solté una risa por lo bajo y lo notó.

-Al parecer la transformación te doto de humor- y salió camino a su torre.

-Qué bobo- dije.

-¿Perdón Bella?- preguntó Edward

Estaba de nuevo en la realidad, en aquella oscura alcantarilla, esperando a entrar al castillo… ¿qué querría decirnos Aro?

Solté una risa grande, ruidosa, y cantarina.

-Gracias a Dios- dije apegándome al cuerpo de mi esposo

-¿Qué?- preguntó Edward

-Te amo, tal y como eres-

-Yo… también- dijo extrañado por mi reacción.

Solté una última risa antes de entrar.


End file.
